Wireless devices, such as cellular phones, communicate and exchange user information with other devices and systems using wireless communication networks. A wireless device may be capable of communicating with multiple wireless networks that operate using one or more wireless protocols. The wireless device will register with one of the wireless networks in order to exchange communications with that network. If the wireless device is to communicate over another wireless network, then the wireless device must register with that other network. The registration process identifies the wireless device to the wireless network so that user information destined for the wireless device arrives appropriately at the wireless device.
Under some circumstances the connection between the wireless device and the wireless network may be terminated before all user information has been received in the wireless device. This may be the case if the wireless device powers off, leaves the coverage area, or otherwise terminates service with the wireless network. If the wireless device then regains service in an area serviced by another wireless network, then the wireless device may never receive the undelivered user information that is still in the previous wireless network.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide systems and methods that notify a current wireless communication network about a previous wireless communication network. In a particular embodiment, a wireless device wirelessly registers with a first wireless communication system to obtain first registration data. The wireless device stores the first registration data and wirelessly communicates over the first wireless communication system. The communications are then terminated with the first wireless communication system. After terminating the wireless communications with the first wireless communication system, the wireless device wirelessly registers with a second wireless communication system to obtain second registration data and stores the second registration data. The wireless device transfers the first registration data to the second wireless communication system and receives user information from the second wireless communication system. The second wireless communication system used the first registration data to retrieve the user information from the first wireless communication system.